Particularly since the use of mobile electronic devices, ranging from laptop computers to small electronic devices like PDAs and mobile phones, holders for accessory cards have become widely used. There are mainly two types of such accessory cards which are intended to enhance the capabilities of an electronic device. Examples of the first type are memory cards like compact flash, MMC, SD cards or the like, which are used as portable memory devices for exchanging data. Another type that has become rather popular recently is related to wireless interface cards providing different wireless connection capabilities like Bluetooth, WLAN and the like. Particularly for the known PCMCIA card holder or slot and the compact flash slot also other accessory devices are available, like GPS modules, camera modules and other extension modules.
The number of such card holders, also referred to as extension slots, is always a limitation, particularly in mobile devices as laptops, PDAs and mobile phones. In case only one such holder is provided the situation may occur that a user is forced to change between different extension modules like the camera and the GPS module, or the user even desires to use two such modules simultaneously, e.g. for sending a video-clip recorded with a camera module wirelessly to another user with a Bluetooth module.
Another problem related to such extension cards is that there are in some cases two form factors available for cards of the same type, such with single height and such with double height.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a universal card holder which enables to insert one or two cards with single height, as well as one card having substantially double height, and also a device comprising such a card holder.